Three AM
by Dizzy2
Summary: Chapter two! Alex's story of what happened
1. Chapter 1

A/N 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**3:00 AM**

Rikki Singh-Bains paced nervously around the living area of big air. He listened to the sound of the rain hitting the steel roof. Rain usually comforted Rikki, but in this case it just made him more nervous. He turned to Grinder. 

"They should have been back by now" 

Grinder slowly nodded.

"Yea, Don't worry Rik, Alex knows what he's doing."

"Alex does, but Fidget?"

When Grinder didn't offer a comforting response, Rikki let out a cry of frustration and slumped down in a chair. The truth was Fidget had been know to put herself in danger more than anybody else on the team, and that worried Rikki greatly. 

"Well, Rikki, I'm sure they'll be back any second"

The dynamic duo had flown out the door at 10 o'clock, in pursuit of Asazi. Rikki gazed down at his watch, 12:22. 

"It's been two hours, I'm gonna call the police"

"Really? What would that do?"

"If something happened to them, and we hadn't done anything…..I couldn't live with the guilt"

He picked up the phone just as the door swung open. At flash of lighting reveled the silhouette of a tall built man. It was like something out of a bad horror movie, Rikki and Grinder rose, preparing for the worst.

"Call an ambulance" 

Alex Mann stepped out of the harsh elements and into the comforts of the plane. Rikki sighed a sigh of relief that quickly turned to fear as he saw Fidget, curled up in Alex's arms.

"Call an ambulance, NOW!"

Grinder snatched the phone from Rikki's shaking hands and dialed 911. Alex moved towards the table, legs wobbling every step of the way. His face was hard and emotionless, but his eyes were filled with fury. 

"Clear the table"

Rikki franticly did as he was told. He shoved papers, phone numbers, contract info, useless junk the seemed so important, on to the floor. Alex slowly peeled Fidget's wet body away from his, reveling a horrible blood stain on both of their shirts. Blood seeped from a quarter size wound, right under Fidgets heart. Rikki started in disbelief.

"Is she—"

"No, get a towel"

He sprinted to the bathroom and returned with _The Action Man Towel_. 

How stupid He thought as he watched blood cover the logo. He suddenly felt very sick. The scent of blood was nauseating. Everything blurred together, Alex, Grinder, Fidget, blood, the sound of the approaching sirens. It all swirled around him. Rikki felt himself falling backwards, then, all he could see was the ceiling.

[Hospital], Rikki looked down at the white porcelain bowl once again. Grinder looked away as Rikki emptied the entire contents of his body into the toilet. Rikki moaned and flushed. He looked at his watch, 2:38. Fidget was still in the O.R., it had been an hour and a half since they got to the hospital. Rikki had never been in a hospital before and he had no idea if and hour and a half was a long time to be in the O.R.. He'd basically been vomiting for the past hour. He couldn't get the thought of all that blood out of his head. It amazed him that so much could come out of someone so small.  "Okay?" "Yeah, I'm good" Rikki stood up, but instantly feel back to his knees and continued regurgitating. Alex sat alone in the hall, not moving, his head in his hands. "Mr. Mann?" Alex looked up at the man standing in front of him. "Yeah, that's me" "Hello, I'm Doctor Kingsley" The man extended his hand.  "Hi" Alex shook Dr. Kinsley's hand. The doctor looked like he was in his mid 30's, brown hair, about as tall as Rikki.  "All right, Mr. Mann, Ms.—" The doctor looked down at his clipboard. "—Wilson, umm, well, she's just lost too much blood." "Wh-what are you saying?" "If we had got top her sooner, then maybe. But there's nothing we can do for her now. We've set up a room, she's there now" "Are you sure? This has to be some kind of mistake, right?" The doctor looked down at his feet.  
"I'm sorry. It's room 237" He walked away just as Rikki and Grinder emerged from the bathroom. [Room 237] Alex stared blankly out the window, how could this be happening? Rikki sat in a chair, balled up, sobbing, rocking himself back and forth. Grinder just sat there, next to Rikki, as if he hadn't heard what Alex just told him. It isn't fair, Fidget shouldn't be here. I should be the one in the bed. Alex looked her over, she was so pale, like a doll. As much as he did'nt want to accept it, he knew she wouldn't survive, he had seen all the blood come out of her. He had seen the arrow go right though her, when it should have been him. He was going to kill Asazi for this. The mechanical beep got slower and slower. He wanted to talk to her, to tell her to stay with him, but he couldn't find the words. Beep……….beep……….beep. "Oh God!" Rikki wailed and flung himself to Fidget. He slammed his hand into the 'call' button.  "Please don't die Fidget. Please. You can't die. Please stay here" Beep………………Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

A nurse opened the door. 

"Yes?"

"SAVE HER!"

The nurse darted into the hall and returned with a doctor.

"Oh, shit"

Rikki's vision blurred again. Everything was disconnected. Forgotten. Then he heard it—

"Time of death; 3:00 AM" 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys, I know it took me a while but here chapter 2 is Preferred Customer Normal Preferred Customer 2 214 2001-11-08T19:07:00Z 2001-11-08T19:07:00Z 3 1160 4851 Dell Computer Corporation 99 31 6041 9.2720 

A/N: Hey guys, I know it took me a while but here chapter 2 is. Okay, peoples thoughts are in italics and sometimes there don't show up when I post a story, I don't know why that happens, but it does. So, if ya see something that looks like it should be a though, but it's not in italics, well, it's most likely a thought. Oh, and I don't think I spelled Diana's last name right, someone wanna help me out with that?

                                                       **Three AM**

Alex slowly let his head fall into his arms. _How could this have happened? God, let this be a dream, please. _It was 8am, Fidget had died 5 hours ago, but for Alex, it seemed like 5 years. Time was moving so slow. About a half an hour after she died, the police showed up and brought the remaining members of Team Extreme to the police station for interrogation.  

"Well Mr. Mann, are you ready to talk yet?"

Alex pulled his head out from his entangled arms to face the two police officers standing in front of him. 

"I've already told you, I want to speak to special agent Diana Zyrvas of INTERCEPT "

The two men exchanged glances before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Mr. Mann" The shorter of the two men began, still gasping for breath. Alex looked disgusted at the officers. "Well gee officers, I'm glad you think that's so funny. My friend is DEAD, and I'm not gonna tell _you_ shit. So I suggest you get agent Zyrvas on the phone and let me talk to her." 

The chuckling had died down and the room was almost silent. 

"Alright Mr. Mann, let me explain something to you. We are in the city of Grace, Grace being one of three cities in the Gilder county, Gilder county having a total population of 3000. Now, what we have here, is a very beautiful young woman, out alone in the woods with a man, in a small town, and she ends up dead. This is a classic case of a murder/possible rape—"

"RAPE? What the fuc—"

"LET ME FINISH! Okay, this kinda thing happens fairly often, I seriously doubt INTERCEPT will have any interest in this case"

"Just tell her in has to do with Alex Mann, believe me, she'll be interested in it"

As if on cue, the door opened and Diana walked in. 

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm agent Diana Zyrvas, of INTERCEPT." She proudly displayed her badge to the men. "I'll take it from here boys."

"Uh, well I'm detective Strout and this is detective Bachard, _WE_ were assigned this case"

"_YOU _are the Gilder county police, _I_ am an INTERCEPT agent. This is my show now."

Stunned, the men reluctantly left. As soon as the door closed Diana sat down across from Alex. She exhaled deeply and looked down at her lap.

"Alex, I just wanna say that I'm sorry about Fidget, I know she was a close friend. But--"

"Why are you here Diana?"

"Grinder called me from the hospital a while ago, I'm sorry I took so long to get here, I was out in France and--"

"No, I mean, are you hear to talk about what happened out there, or are you here to tell me about some fucking Dr. X shit, that frankly, I couldn't care any less about."

"I want to know what happened, tell me everything."

Alex sighed "Alright, I'll tell you. Well, yesterday afternoon, Simon Grey contacted me and told me about some Asazi thing. He said that he and gotten reports that she was up to _something _in this town called Grace, in Nebraska. So, of course, we went. Grey said he'd contact me later, and we should stay put until then. We got there around five, landed in a field next to the road that lead into town and we waited for a while. Then at ten, Fidget and I were watching T.V. and we heard this noise, it sounded like a car accident. Fidget grabbed her camera and a headset and I grabbed my…gun." Diana's lips firmed as she flipped though pictures of Fidgets body. "Why do you have a gun Alex?"   

"I just do, okay? We ran outside and saw my motorcycle, smashed into a tree across the street. Next the wreck stood Asazi, she blew me a kiss then ran into the woods, we followed her. As soon as we got into the woods it began raining. We followed her for 45 minutes, I think. After that, we lost her. We stopped and waited for a few minutes. Then Asazi started talking, it was raining really hard and it was pitch black out, so we couldn't tell where she was. Fidget wandered away from me, not to far, but-- "

Diana's eyes searched the room, making sure all this was being recorded and video taped.

"Diana? Are you listening to me?"

"Yes, I am. Alex, what did Asazi say to you?"

"It was really hard to hear exactly was she said but I think she said 'Hey there loverboy, what a fool you are. There are four major steps I follow in order to successfully pull of an assassination. Step one, get the targets attention. Step two, lead the target to a place where they are vulnerable. Step three, distract the target' Lighting flashed and for a split second, I saw her perched on a branch of a tree. I yelled for Fidget to come back over by me. She started running back over. Asazi started talking again, she said 'Oh yes, distraction is very important, and you being so noble and loyal to your friends, you'll be distracted easily.' I yelled for Fidget to get down, but it was to late. Asazi fired an arrow and she…she hit Fidget right under her heart. Fidget fell to the ground and I ran over to her. 'Step four, loverboy, termination.' I pulled out the gun and fired it in all directions. 'FINE! Have it your way Alex, we'll live to play another day' Fidget screamed and told me to pull the arrow out and I told her it was to close to her heart. Then Asazi said 'Oh, and Alex, funny thing about my arrows, sometimes they tend to explode!'. As fast as I could, I pulled the arrow out of Fidget and threw it into the air, it didn't ever explode. Fidget was losing a lot of her blood, I picked her up and told her to keep her hands over her wound and she said she couldn't feel her arms, so I pressed her against my chest and tried to stop the blood. I told her that she was going to be okay and she looked at me and said that she was going to die. She was right."

Diana blinked a tear out if her eye "Alex, I'm so sorry" 


End file.
